digitalhauntfandomcom-20200216-history
The Solution: Phase 1
The Solution: Phase 1 is an album posted on Sparkles*' Bandcamp on 21/04/15. It features six tracks, all named after letters of the greek alphabet, α-ζ (alpha-zeta). It is the first of three albums, the series collectively titled The Solution. It is yet unknown whether this album is relevant to Digital Haunt or if it is simply one of Sparkles*'s personal projects like Mary-Go-Round. Tracks α 'Alpha' is a 05:37 long synth track. Alpha is the first song of "The Solution: Phase 1". This and 'Beta' are the only two tracks on the album available to be listened to for free on Sparkle's* Bandcamp. It is named after the first letter of the Greek alphabet. Alpha begins with ethereal-sounding chords, before slowly bringing in a pulsing bass, another chord element that is more upper range, and finally a simple repetitious pattern of synths. Near the end these drop out, followed by the chords, to have only the bass for the last bit of the song. I can be described as tense and ominous. β 'Beta' was made available on March 20th, 2014. It is a 05:08 length ambient piano track. Beta is the second song of "The Solution: Phase 1". It is named after the second letter of the Greek alphabet. It must also be noted that there seems to be an ambient high pitched hum/buzzing in the background, which can only be heard when the track is played at 44100 Hz Beta is almost entirely comprised of a slow piano pattern varying slightly in each instance, supported by a simple bass. It can be described as calming and comfortable. γ 'Gamma'. Gamma is the third song of "The Solution: Phase 1". It is named after the third letter of the Greek alphabet. Of all the Phase 1 tracks, Gamma is the most complex. It begins with a simple melody pattern, which brings in another synth which mirrors it and chordal strings. Some other synths are brought in, and eventually a harp, which takes over the melody. It can be described as anxious and apprehensive. δ 'Delta'. Delta is the fourth song of "The Solution: Phase 1". It is named after the fourth letter of the Greek alphabet. Delta is comprised of several layers of synths, rising and falling and pulsing, all sounding slightly mechanical. It can be described as grand and mysterious, but with little negative elements. ε 'Epsilon'. Epsilon is the fifth song of "The Solution: Phase 1". It is named after the fifth letter of the Greek alphabet. Delta begins with a slow piano pattern with a bass like Beta, but brings in strings later. It sounds very much like some movements in Prologue III, very lonely and dark. ζ 'Zeta'. Zeta is the sixth and final song of "The Solution; Phase 1. It is named after the sixth letter of the Greek alphabet. Zeta starts with a toy-piano sound, accompanied by strings for the rest of the piece. It can be described as generally relaxing but with some underlying uncertainty. Category:Sparkles* Category:Music Category:Ghostofrecords Category:Album Category:Instrumental Category:The Solution